


Ambush

by ByJoveWhatASpend



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByJoveWhatASpend/pseuds/ByJoveWhatASpend
Summary: The Courier, directly after picking up Arcade, goes looking around for something to stick his nose into.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing that happened in-game.

The Courier, directly after picking up Arcade, goes looking around for something to stick his nose in.

One of the first things he spots is an obvious raider in civilian clothes, waving at them wildly from an alleyway, trying to beckon them in. The courier, resting a hand on the machete at his hip, follows him in. Arcade says nothing, a tall pale shadow at his back.

Around the corner of the alleyway the raider has moved further in, waving even more excitedly. “This way! I need help!”

They follow again.

At the next corner they can spot additional raiders, cratty tshirts covering their unmistakable tattoos. “You with him?” asks the Courier, already knowing the answer

“Get the fuck outta my face!” snaps the larger of the two, despite being an easy ten feet away. His companion tries to melt into the side of the dumpster nearest him, like they might have missed the gaping hole in his cheek from an infected piercing.

The first raider has stopped further down, pointing into a corner where a limp boot is poking out. “Look! Look here!” he shouts, though hes trying less hard to sound panicked now, barely able to hold his grin.

The courier steps up, closer to the raider than the dead body, within distance for his machete. He keeps his posture easy but he cant help the scornful tilt of his mouth. “Friend of yours?” 

The raider is wild with glee. “Just some idiot dumb enough to follow a stranger into a blind alley.” he grins. “Same as you idiots!”

Before the courier pull his machete out, before the raider can reach for the rusty knife on his hip, before his friends can take aim with their clunky pistols, a plasma blast streaks past the couriers ear, taking the raiders head of in a flashy gorey mess. The headless body stays standing for a moment, as if the meat is as shocked as anyone else.

Two more shots before the bodies knees even hit the ground. The Courier turns to see the rest of the gang has been slaughtered just as efficiently, flopped over in blood pools, shaking, with gaping holes in their chests. Arcade is already putting his plasma pistol away, a scornful twist to his lips even as the corners of his eyes crinkle in pleasure. He doesn't want to look too proud but you don't get that good without practice.

Arcade sees the assessment in the couriers eyes and wipes his expression clean, eyebrows raised in mock-innocence. It doesn't last long, and arcade soon clears his throat, looking away to avoid his gaze. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize that was a trap.” he said, scornful but also amused. “Thank god you’ve got me along.”


End file.
